Control
by 1 white tree
Summary: In her castle of ice Elsa sees a tornado of snow come down from the sky. In the tornado is a confused Harry Potter. Together they try and learn to control their powers and in the process discover something more. Harry/Elsa


"The cold never bothered me anyway"

Just as she was about to walk back into her castle a tornado of snow came down from the sky. It landed right outside her castle and just disappeared. She rushed outside and there lying on the ground were the tornado had been was a boy with emerald green eyes and black messy hair who looked to be about her age. She took him inside and placed him on a bed of ice. She wasn't sure what to do, she had spent most of her life locked up in a room so had no idea how to help a person. So she did the only thing she could think of. She sat next to him and waited for him to wake up.

* * *

When Harry opened his eyes he was lying on a bed made of solid ice with a girl siting in a chair asleep next to him.

"Giant palace of ice and a beautiful girl, yup I'm definitely dead." He though.

The girl was wearing a blue dress and had blond hair styled in a braid. He started to sit up but the girl next to him woke up.

"Oh, you're awake." She said "sorry about the cold"

"Ok maybe I'm not dead" he thought "well only one way to find out"

"Listen I have a really important question that might sound weird, am I dead?" Harry asked

"No" she replied

"Well that has to be the best news I've heard all year, now where am I" He said

"The kingdom of isolation" the mystery girl replied

Harry groaned "is that your way of saying you want me to leave, because this is the first time since I discovered my powers that anyone has been remotely nice to…"

"You mean I'm not the only one" she interrupted

"Wait you have ice powers to?" Harry responded "is that the reason you were willing to take me in?"

"You appeared a tornado of snow outside my castle" she stated "how you did that I have no idea"

"Wait, your saying I just fell out of the sky in a snow tornado and landed outside your castle." he said "you know what never mind thank you for taking care of me"

"All I did was lay you on an ice bed." She said humbly

"well after being called freak for the first 11 years of my life, a museum piece for the next 7, and a monster for the last year, a bed of ice is a gift from heaven." He said "I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Harry Potter the man that froze the world and I believe I am the number one contestant for most hated man of the year"

"Well I do have some good news for you, the world isn't frozen and no one in my kingdom has ever heard of you. I'm Elsa by the way" the newly named Elsa replied

"Well considering that this is the kingdom of isolation that isn't the most reassuring thing but at least one person in this cold world doesn't hate me yet and that is enough news to make me happy. Come on let's take a look at this ice palace of yours." Harry said getting off the bed

* * *

Today had been full of surprises for Elsa, between fear of being discovered, relief at not being discovered, happiness at getting to see Anna again, the shock at Anna's stupidity for getting married to a man she just met today and probably knew for only few hours, the fear after being discovered, and the discovery of her newfound freedom. But one thing she could never have expected was for a man to drop out of the sky, have her abilities, and from what she gathered about his past might even understand her.

"Just because you've lived here for who knows how long doesn't mean you can't have fun exploring the castle." Said Harry

"You seem pretty happy for someone who fell from the sky and has no clue where he is" she replied "besides I just finished this when you arrived."

"well in that case I will lead the adventure of exploring the castle and to answer your question, the most human contact I've had for the past year has consisted of the words monster, freak, and your under arrest, you have no idea how happy I am to be here in the kingdom of isolation, it's the perfect place, that is if the queen wills it" he finished with a grin

"Is this how you make all your friends?" she returned

"Well let's see, I met my first friend by him saying that all the other compartments were full, I met another friend by being told I had a lot of Nargles in my head, and before you ask I don't know what they are either, and my other friend I saved from a 15 foot tall mountain troll."

"Harry, I hate to break this to you but I think your delusional, trolls aren't 15 feet tall." Elsa stated

"Oh and when did you meet a troll?" Harry asked

"The night my life turned from happy girl to being locked my room, as a lonely and depressed child." She replied

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry" He apologized and walked over and hugged her

"Don't touch me" Elsa said "I don't want to hurt you"

"Elsa I've slept in a snow bank, your ice won't hurt me" Harry said

So she let herself enjoy the hug. She hadn't touched anyone since she had hurt Anna out of fear of hurting more of the ones she loved. But for the first time in over ten years she didn't have to fear. It was just another way that living in the mountains in her ice castle had set her free. She noticed that they were back on the balcony where she had seen him fall from the sky but this time instead of watching snow tornadoes they sat and watched the sun set and fell asleep on the balcony after all the cold didn't bother them anyway.


End file.
